Cross Elementary School
by TakumaIchijoluver
Summary: The gang is in elementary school.they get three new students from Canada.Ever since then they get into troublesome situations!Contains romance and humour.TakumaxOC,KainxOC,ZeroxOC,YukixKaname,ShikixRima,IchiruxMaria
1. Cross Elementary School's New Students 1

**HI I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY!AND WE HAVE A NEW OC IN THIS STORY!THIS IS ONE WITH THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CREW AS CHILDREN AND THE OCS TOO!HOPE YOU ENJOY PART 1 OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cross Elementary School's New Students Part 1**

The clock struck 7:45 am and the sun began to brighten the dark room. There was a toy box, a couple of toys were scattered across the room, a dresser, a door that leads to the bathroom, another door that leads to a walk-in closet, another door that leads to the hall, a window, and a small bed. A small girl was curled up underneath a purple and blue blanket hugging a stuffed monkey close to her tiny body.

The door opened and a woman with black hair that went a little past her shoulders and light purple eyes. "Sweetie it's time to get up now" the woman said walking to the bed. The small girl opened her eyes. She then pulled the blanket over her head. "Come on get up. You start your new school today." The woman said. This made the girl groan and pull the blanket up higher over her head. The woman moved closer to the girl's bed and pulled the blanket away from the girl's head. The girl looked up. "Good morning mommy" the girl said. "Good morning Nikki" her mother replied. "Are you ready to go to your new school?" "I don't wanna go" Nikki answered.

"Why not?" her mother asked. "Because I'm going to be the new kid" Nikki answered. "You're not the only new kid. Miguel and Terry will be with you. So you won't be alone." Her mother said. "Yeah but I have to wear a stupid uniform!"Nikki whined. "And I don't like it!" "Well you have to wear it and you're going to school whether you like it or not! Get ready and come down for breakfast" her mother said as she left the room. Nikki turned over on her side, slammed her hand on her nightstand, and began moving her hand looking for something. Her hand found what she was looking for and she grabbed it and brought it to her face. She stared at her glasses for a moment then put them on.

She then swung her legs off the bed and jumped off her bed. Her hair was longer than her mother's and her eyes were a darker shade of purple than her mother's eyes. Nikki turned to see her uniform hanging on her door. It consisted of a white dress/blouse shirt, black skirt that was pleated, a choice of white or black knee socks, shoes that have a small heel at the back, black jacket that had white lines on it, and a red ribbon that is supposed to be tied to the front of the jacket.

"Ugh the uniforms are so ugly. I don't want to wear that. I wanna wear my own clothes." Nikki whined. "NIKKI HURRY UP AND PUT ON YOUR UNIFORM ON AND COME DOWNSTAIRS FOR BREAKFAST!" her mother yelled. "OK!" Nikki yelled back. "There is no way I'm wearing that uniform" she muttered.

**(30 minutes later at Cross Elementary School)**

A small girl was skipping to a large building. The small girl had brown hair that went to her waist and big brown eyes. "Yuki be careful not to fall." A boy with brown hair and reddish-brownish eyes said. "Okay Kaname onii-san" Yuki said cheerfully as she stopped skipping. "Hey you two slow down" a man that looks like Kaname called walking beside a woman that looks like Yuki. "Okay" Kaname said as he took Yuki's hand and they both stopped.

A couple minutes later they entered a familiar room that was peach in color. There were groups of 4 desks around the classroom. In one corner there were books. In another corner there were two toy boxes one with toys that boys play with and one with toys that girls play with. There was a cabinet that held their art supplies. There were drawings all around the room on the walls. There was also another room that was connected to the classroom. That room was where they would put their backpacks and jackets. There was also a huge bin with sand, pails, and shovels in it. That room was painted light blue.

Yuki went to where her cubby was and put her bag in it. Kaname did the same thing except he went to his cubby. "Bye mommy, bye daddy!" Yuki said giving her parents a hug. "Bye see you at home." Kaname said. "No we're not going to leave just yet. We're going to talk to our friends for awhile." Their mother said pointing to a group of parents. "And Kaname stop being so formal." "Oh…okay well we're going to go now." Kaname said taking Yuki's hand. "Have fun" their dad said waving. "We will" Yuki said happily as she and her brother went into the classroom. They went over to the reading corner which is the meeting place for them and their friends. As they neared the corner they spotted their friends were already there.

"Hello Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama" a girl with light brown hair to her waist and light brown eyes said. "Hello Ruka" Kaname replied. Ruka blushed. A boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes snickered. Ruka turned to him and glared at him. The boy glared right back at her. "Hey Ruka, Hanabusa stop glaring at each other." A boy with orange hair and orange eyes said. "Fine Akatsuki" Ruka huffed turning away. Hanabusa just stuck out his tongue and turned away.

"Hi Senri, hi Rima!" Yuki said waving at a boy and a girl. The boy had mahogany hair and ice blue eyes. The girl had orange hair tied in pigtails by black ribbons and blue eyes. They were both eating pocky. A boy with really light purple eyes and silver hair was glaring at Kaname. Out Of the corner of his eye Kaname saw him glaring. He turned and glared right back at the boy. Yuki noticed this and said "Kaname, Zero stop glaring at each other right now!" Kaname and Zero both looked away. "Zero stop acting like that! You know what mommy said" a boy who looked exactly like Zero whispered to him. "Yes Zero like what Ichiru said" a girl with shoulder-length grayish-purple hair and grayish-purple eyes said. "Okay Ichiru, Maria." Zero said rolling his eyes.

Kaname and Yuki joined everyone else on the floor and they all started talking about what they did on the weekend. After a few minutes Kaname asked "Wait where's Ichijo? Isn't he here yet?" "Nope. My bet is that he was looking for a manga" Hanabusa said lying on the carpet. Just then a boy with blonde hair that was a shade lighter than Hanabusa's and had emerald green eyes ran into the room. "Good morning everyone!" he shouted cheerfully running to the group. "Good morning Ichijo" Kaname said to his best friend. "Hi Takuma!" Yuki said. "Hi! I would've been here earlier but I was looking for one of my mangas." Takuma said stopping right in front of them. "I knew it! I was sooo right!" Hanabusa said triumphantly. "You knew?" Takuma asked. "Yeah because you're so predictable." Hanabusa said. "No, I'm not" Takuma pouted. "Yes you are" Hanabusa replied. "No I'm-wait I forgot!" Takuma said. "Forgot what?" Senri asked. "Didn't you hear?" Takuma asked. "Hear what?" Kaname asked. "There's going to be 3 new students in our class starting today!" Takuma said happily.

As soon as they heard Takuma say new students they're jaws dropped. "N-New s-students" Maria stuttered. "How do you know this Ichijo?" Akatsuki asked. "Well after you all left last Friday I had to wait until my mommy came because she was running a bit late. I overheard the headmaster and sensei talking about new students." Takuma answered. "So you were listening?" Rima asked. "Without them knowing" Ichiru added. "No I wasn't listening without them knowing. They knew I was there…..I think. All I know is they're from Canada" Takuma said. "So we have 3 new students from Canada. Huh I wonder what they're like." Yuki said. "Wait maybe that's why there's an empty desk beside mine." Zero said. "I have an empty desk beside mine too." Akatsuki said. "Me too!" Takuma said happily joining his friends on the floor. "NOOOO! MOMMY I DON'T WANNA GO IN!" a voice shouted from the hallway. Yuki, Kaname, Zero, Ichiru, Maria, Ruka, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima, and Takumaall looked to the source of the voice.

A woman walked in and they noticed another pair of feet behind her and a small hand holding onto her jacket. A small girl peeked out from behind of what possibly was her mother. The small girl had shoulder-length grayish-black hair and greenish-yellow eyes. The girl caught them staring at her and quickly hid behind her mother again. Even the parents stopped talking to see the new arrivals. _"That girl's hair and eye color sure is weird."_ Hanabusa thought to himself. Another woman came in with a small boy clutching to her legs. He had gold eyes and green streaks in his inky black hair which went a little past his shoulders. _"He has highlights?"_ Zero thought. The last woman that came in was pulling something behind her. It revealed that it was another small girl with deep purple eyes with big glasses and purple streaks in her black waist-length hair. She was trying to get out of her mother's grasp, and was digging her heels into the floor to try and stop her mother which failed. "She has highlights too?" Ichiru thought.

The three women looked at the group of kids that were looking at them. They walked over to them and smiled. "Hello, you must be apart of the class too." The mother with the girl with glasses said. "Yes we are. May we help you?" Kaname asked in a polite tone. "Yes, can you help us by helping our kids adapt to life in Japan and this school?" the mother who had the girl with the grayish-black hair said. "Yes we shall help your kids and our new classmates." Kaname said nodding to his friends. They nodded in agreement. "Splendid" the mother with the boy said. The mothers pryed their children's grip from them and placed them on the ground. "We're just going to talk with the teacher." One of them said as they walked away from the group of kids. The three new children turned to look at the rest of the unrecognizable kids. They quickly formed a circle to shut them out as if they were going to attack them. "Hey look what they have." Yuki said pointing at the 3 kid circle. The boy had a teddy bear in his arms, the girl with the grayish-black hair had a stuffed bunny in her arms, and the girl with glasses had a stuffed monkey in her arms.

"Yeah they have stuffed animals" Ruka said. "Ow!" a voice from the circle cried. They all turned to see look at the 3 kid-circle to see the girl with glasses holding her head and the boy holding a stick. "No don't do that!" the girl with the grayish-black hair said. The boy turned and whacked her on the head with the stick. The girl held her head. The boy turned back to the other girl and whacked her on the head twice laughing. The girl just curled up and used her bag to protect her head. "Hey don't do that!" Yuki said to the boy. The boy just turned to look at her, stared, and continued trying to whack the girl's head.

The three mothers came back and kneeled in front of their kids. "I told you, you can't bring your stick!" The mother of the boy said taking the stick away from him. "But mommy!"The boy whined. "No buts! Now mommy has to go now. I will see you later." She said. "NOOO! MOMMY DON'T GO!" the boy shouted hugging his mother. "Mommy will come back later okay." His mother said. "Okay" the boy said letting go of his mother. The girls were also hugging their mothers. They let go after a minute. "We'll see you later." The mothers said waving as they got up and begin walking to the door. "Bye mommy!" the three kids said at the same time waving as their mothers left the class.

As soon as her mom left the girl with glasses pulled off her shoes and flung them across the room. She then took out a pair of boots that held belt buckles on them from her bag. She out them on and her boots went up to just below her knees. She then undid her jacket to reveal her blouse that had a belt that was slanted on her waist. "You can't put those on!" the girl with grayish-black hair exclaimed. "There's no way I'm wearing I'm wearing my total uniform! It's ugly! Like mugly!" the girl with the glasses shouted. "Who's mugly?" Maria asked. "Nobody!" the boy shouted. "You there!" Hanabusa pointed to the grayish-black haired girl. "Why is your hair and eye color so weird? I mean you look like a freak!" he said. The girl put her arms on her knees and buried her face in them. "Look what you did! Now she's in her emo state!" the girl with the glasses yelled at Hanabusa. "I didn't do anything! By the way your glasses are soo big! I mean who wears glasses that big? And you and that boys hair. Why highlights? Are you two troubled? Hanabusa retorted.

"M-Mommy said to express yourself" the girl said with tears in her eyes. Just then Hanabusa was tackled to the ground by the boy. "Never make fun of my friends!" he yelled as he started to slap Hanabusa. "Ow, Ow, Ow! Stop!" Hanabusa cried. The boy didn't listen and continued to hit him. Akatsuki grabbed the boy by his school jacket and yanked him off of his cousin. There was a faint blush on Akatsuki's face. The boy didn't notice and just grumbled and went back to where his friends stood. "Why do you two have highlights?" Ichiru asked as he and his twin brother Zero were building a tower out of blocks.

"Because so we can express ourselves. Not that you guys ever express yourselves." The girl with the glasses said sarcastically. "Hey watch your tone!" Ruka shouted at her. "She doesn't have to listen to you!" the boy shouted. "No don't fight!" the girl with the grayish-black hair exclaimed. "What's your name? You seem to be the kindest out of you three." Zero said. "What? You're saying I'm not nice?" the boy yelled. "Yeah I am. You just fought with Hanabusa right there" Zero said. "You're mean! You're glaring at me! Make it stop!" the boy cried. "I bet that boy drank haterade this morning." The girl with the glasses whispered to the girl with grayish-black hair. Zero turned and glared at her. "Scratch that. He drank 100 liters of haterade." The girl said. She walked to Zero and Ichiru's tower and shifted a block with her foot. That made the tower collapse. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Zero yelled. "Scratch that he's addicted to haterade." The girl said. "WHAT IS HATERADE?" Zero yelled. "I shouldn't tell you." She answered. "It will only make you angrier." The grayish-black haired girl said.

Just then the bell rang. Everyone went to their seats except the three new kids. Their teacher stood at the front with Headmaster Cross. "Good morning sensei. Good morning Headmaster Cross." The students said in chorus. "Good morning students!" Cross said happily. "As you can see you have three new students joining your class today." He motioned for them to come to the front. They made their way to the front of the class. Headmaster Cross bent down to their level. "Hi, how do you like Japan so far?" he asked happily. The boy who was in front of the two girls started crying. "WAAH! I DON'T WANT YOU TO TAKE ME! TAKE HER SHE'S THE YOUNGEST!" he cried pushing the girl with glasses in front of him. The girl looked up at Headmaster Cross. "Hi sweetie" he said "Mommy said I'm not supposed to talk to men like you" she said. "Men like what" Cross asked confused. "Men who wear pink and frilly outfits. Just like the apron you're wearing. Mommy said those type of men are dangerous." She pointed out.

He looked down at his apron. He then noticed her boots. "No you can't wear those. You have to wear the regulation shoes. Where are your other shoes?" Cross asked. She pointed to a corner of the room where her other shoes lay. "Now go put them on" Cross said. "How do I know you didn't put poison in my shoes?" she asked. "There's poison in the shoes?" the grayish-black haired girl asked surprised. "No there isn't. And you can keep wearing those shoes if they make you happy." Cross said. "Thank you!" the girl with glasses said happily. _"Yes!"_ she thought in her mind.

"Okay now I will introduce them." Cross said. "This is Miguel Della Rosa." He gestured to the boy with the gold eyes and green highlights in his black hair. Miguel was standing the farthest away from Headmaster Cross and was watching him as if Cross was going to kidnap him. This is Terry Skyler." He gestured to the girl with the grayish-black hair and greenish-yellow eyes. Terry was looking at the ground. "And last but not least this is Nikki Luna." He gestured to the girl with glasses who had deep purple eyes and had purple highlights in her black hair. Nikki just gave a small wave and held her monkey close to her. "Well there are the introductions. I'll be leaving now. Bye!" Cross said happily as he left the room. "Okay let's welcome Miguel, Terry, and Nikki into our classroom. Let's make them feel welcome!" they're sensei said.

Little did Miguel, Terry, Nikki, Yuki, Kaname, Zero, Ichiru, Maria, Ruka, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima, and Takuma knew that, that day was going to be hell.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES-**

** THE AGES**

**NIKKI:4**

**MIGUEL:5**

**TERRY:5**

**YUKI:6**

**SENRI:6**

**RIMA:6**

**MARIA:6**

**HANABUSA:7**

**AKATSUKI:7**

**RUKA:7**

**ZERO:7**

**ICHIRU:7**

**TAKUMA:8**

**KANAME:8**

** 2. cronapower came up with the last names for the is the oc in appearance.**

** Miguel's last name is two words for those of you who thought della was his middle his last name is della seperate words.**

** oc is the is a sassy(i think),4 year old who is sneaky,prankster,who hates the is a boy who fights with hanabusa alot,has a slingshot,and a stick,likes fire,gets scared is a kind-hearted,nice girl(99% of the time),can blow her top(thats apart of the 1% which is very,very rare),and is like a ninja,appears out of nowhere**

**PART 2 WILL BE UP IT WILL BE FUNNIER IN THE SECOND PART!**

**PLEASE REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!**


	2. Cross Elementary School's New Students 2

**HEY SECOND PART OF CHAP 1 IS UP! YEAH! ENJOY READERS! I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Part 2: Cross Elementary School's New Students Part 2**

"My name is Mrs. Peach and I'm your teacher. Okay let's welcome Miguel, Terry, and Nikki into our classroom. Let's make them feel welcome!"They're teacher, Mrs. Peach said. All the students nodded. "Good. Okay Nikki you'll be sitting beside Takuma."Mrs. Peach pointed at the blonde boy with green eyes who was smiling at Nikki. "Terry you'll be sitting beside Zero" Mrs. Peach continued pointing at one of the silver-headed twin boys who just rolled his eyes. "Miguel you'll be sitting beside Akatsuki." Mrs. Peach pointed at the boy with orange hair and orange eyes. Nikki, Terry, and Miguel just stood there staring. "Go on to your seats now" Mrs. Peach said. They quietly made their way to their seats.

"Now I'll call the attendance. Hanabusa Aido" Mrs. Peach called. "Here" Hanabusa called. "Takuma Ichijo" "Here!" Takuma said happily raising his hand in the air. "Akatsuki Kain" "Here" Akatsuki said nonchalantly. "Ichiru Kiryu" "Here" Ichiru said. "Zero Kiryu" "Here" Zero said glumly. "Kaname Kuran" "Here" Kaname said. "Yuki Kuran" "Here" Yuki said cheerfully raising her hand in the air. "Maria Kurenai" "Here" Maria said. "Senri Shiki" "Here" Senri said in a bored tone. "And Rima Toya" "Here" Rima said in an equally bored tone as Senri's. "Okay the attendance is done. Miguel, your name will be called after Hanabusa's. Nikki, your name will be called after Maria's. And Terry, your name will be called after Senri's." Mrs. Peach said. Nikki, Terry, and Miguel nodded.

"We will be doing a writing exercise. Write about your favorite things. It can be from colors to people. You can talk amongst the people in your group. You will have 30 minutes to write. Ready. Set. Go." Mrs. Peach said. Everybody took out a piece of paper and began talking and writing. Nikki was holding her pencil but wasn't writing anything. Takuma glanced at her paper. He then came up with an idea to help her write and become less shy.

"Hi, I'm Takuma Ichijo!" Takuma happily said sticking his hand out in her direction. Nikki turned, looked down at his hand, looked up at him and stated in an obvious tone "Yes, I know. You raised your hand when your name was called." Takuma sweat dropped and retreated his hand. "Y-Your Nikki Luna right?" he asked. "Yes. If you know my name why are you asking me?" Nikki asked in a cold tone. "I-I just wanted to make sure" Takuma sweat dropped again. _"She's a little difficult"_ he thought. He then looked at the monkey that was in her arms. "Ah, cool monkey. Does it have a name?"He asked.

"It's a she! And her name's Kiki!" Nikki said happily hugging the monkey that now had a purple tutu on closer to her. "It looks cute" Takuma said as he reached out to touch it. Nikki immediately hugged her monkey even closer to her out of Takuma's reach. "I'm not going to hurt her. I'll be very careful" Takuma said reassuringly. Nikki hesitated for a minute then gave him her monkey. "It's soft. You know I have a teddy bear at home. His name's Taka!" Takuma said smiling. "Really? Wow"Nikki said. "Hey aren't you going to do the writing assignment?" Takuma asked as he handed Nikki back her monkey. "I don't know what to write" Nikki replied. "Write about your favorite things. That's what we're supposed to do" Takuma said. "I know that. I just don't know what to write" Nikki said. "Well what's your favorite color?" Takuma asked. "Purple" Nikki answered. "Then you can write that." Takuma said. "Oh, okay thanks! Oh wait what's your favorite color?" Nikki asked. "Green" Takuma answered smiling. "Oh just like my friend Miguel." Nikki said. "Oh Miguel likes the color green too. Want to work together?" Takuma asked. "Okay"Nikki said happily. "Yay!" Takuma shouted happily and they both began to talk to each other.

Miguel was fumbling with his teddy bear. Akatsuki, who was sitting beside Miguel, looked over at him. "Hey, you only have 20 minutes left right?" Akatsuki asked. "Huh, oh 10 minutes passed already? Wow" Miguel replied. "What's your favorite thing?" Akatsuki asked. "Mr. Wolves" Miguel replied. "What? Who?" Akatsuki asked perplexed. "My teddy bear. That's his name. Mr. Wolves" Miguel said holding out his teddy bear. "That's an odd name" Akatsuki mumbled. Miguel heard him and said in an angry tone "It's not an odd name!" "Didn't mean to get you mad" Akatsuki said. "You better not of" Miguel said. "Well you can write about Mr. Wolves" Akatsuki suggested. "Yes! Thanks!" Miguel said happily as he picked up his pencil and started writing.

Terry was writing. She currently has two sentences written. She glanced at the boy beside her. She then looked down at his paper to see that he almost finished the page. She looked back up to see the boy glaring at her. She squealed hugged her bunny closer to her and mumbled "Mr. Fuzzy will protect me" "Why are you copying my work?" Zero asked angrily. "I wasn't trying to copy you. I just wanted to see how much you've done." Terry said still hugging her bunny very close to her. "Well you haven't done that much at all" Zero said glancing at Terry's paper. "Yeah I know" Terry said. "Why don't you write about your favorite color or that bunny of yours?" Zero asked. "Hm, well Mr. Fuzzy is one of my favorite things. I can probably write something about Mr. Fuzzy! Thank you!" Terry smiled as she started writing again.

After 10 more minutes Mrs. Peach said "Okay children put your pencils down. We're going to present what we wrote. Let's let the new students go first. Now which one of you is going to go first?" Mrs. Peach asked Terry, Nikki, and Miguel. Nikki and Terry looked at each other and nodded. Miguel noticed this and before he realized what they were thinking, Nikki and Terry shouted "Miguel!" "Okay, let's have Miguel go first" the sensei said. "Come to the front Miguel" "FUDGE NUGGETS!" Miguel shouted. He got up and began walking to the front. He shot glares at Nikki and Terry who just smiled at him. "One of my favorite things is my teddy bear, Mr. Wolves" he read. "You know that, that's a bear and not a wolf" Hanabusa said. "I know that!" Miguel shouted. "Anyways I'll continue after I was SO RUDELY INTERUPTED!" Miguel yelled. "My favorite things to do are draw, play my DSI XL, hit Nikki and Terry over the head with a stick, and burning things!"Miguel said happily. The whole class except Nikki and Terry were staring at Miguel with their mouths wide open. "Y-You burn things?" Ichiru asked a little freaked out. "Yup it's fun! You should try it!" Miguel said happily. "Okay…Miguel you're done. Now how about Nikki come up here" Mrs. Peach said awkwardly.

"Nooo…" Nikki mumbled as she got up and went to the front. "K, my favorite color is purple. My favorite person is Kiki, my monkey" she read. "A monkey isn't a person. Don't you know people from animals?" Hanabusa asked. "Please save your RUDE comments till the end please" Nikki said. "My favorite things to do are write stories, listening to music, play video games, play on my laptop, and hula hoop and, many other things!" Nikki said. Yuki raised her hand. "I have a question for you" she said. "Well what is it then?" Nikki asked. "What's a hula hoop?" Yuki asked. "It's a hoop that you twirl around your waist, legs, arms, or neck." Nikki answered. "That sounds complicated" Yuki said. "No, it's really not. I'll bring my hula hoop in one day and show you" Nikki said as she made her way back to her desk and sat down. "Okay Terry you're up last" the sensei gestured to Terry. "What about everyone else?" Miguel asked. "I wanted to hear about the transfer students" Mrs. Peach replied. "No fair…." Miguel mumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Terry squeaked as she went to the front. "M-my favorite color is blue. One of my favorite things is my bunny, Mr. Fuzzy." Terry read nervously. "What? Mr. Fuzzy seriously? That almost worse than Mr. Wolves" Hanabusa said. "Hanabusa stop making snarky comments!" Mrs. Peach shouted. "Sorry Mrs. Peach" Hanabusa said. "My favorite things to do are drawing, playing video games, learning to play an electric guitar, and other things." Terry read. She went back to her desk and sat down. "Okay, put your stuff away and recess will start in 2 minutes." Mrs. Peach said as she walked back and sat at her desk.

**(Ding Dong)**

Everyone got up and went outside to the playground. The playground had 5 slides, monkey bars, 4 swings, a jungle gym, a rope ladder, and a sandbox. As soon as they got out Nikki and Miguel began racing each other to the swings. "TERRY ARE YOU COMING?" Miguel yelled as he was running to the swings. "No I'll go on the slides." Terry said as she began walking to the slides. "OKAY!" Miguel yelled. Nikki and Miguel reached the swings and got on them. "Hey let's have a competition. Whoever swings the highest wins." Miguel said smiling. "You're on" Nikki said smiling. "Three…Two…One…GO!" Miguel shouted. They both raised their feet and started to swing. Terry was at the slides. _"Which one should I go on first?"_ she thought to herself. There was a bumpy slide, a twisty slide, twin slides, and a straight slide. _"I'll go on the straight slide"_ Terry said as she walked to that certain slide. She sat on it then slid down. She got off and this time went on the bumpy slide. She then went back up and looked around. She saw kids from other classes running around the playground. She turned to the swings to see Nikki and Miguel still there. "_Where are the rest of the kids from our class?"_ Terry thought as she went down the twisty slide.

There were trees surrounding most of the playground. It was almost like a forest. So in the middle of a group of trees was a maple tree. And in that maple tree was a tree house. The outside of the tree house was dark brown so it can camouflage with the tree. The inside of the tree house was decorated. The inside of the tree house was painted light, light gold. There was a wide window on one wall of the tree house. There was a fridge, a table, a corner with stacks of manga, a toy box, crayons and paper, and there were beanbags all over the room. There were 10 kids sitting on different colored beanbags. "So what do guys think of the transfer students?" Kaname asked sitting on a mahogany colored beanbag. "That Miguel boy is creepy and violent. I mean who enjoys burning things?" Hanabusa said sitting on a baby blue beanbag. "Well you started it Hanabusa." Akatsuki said sitting on an orange beanbag. "Whose side are you on?" Hanabusa asked. "So we're supposed to choose sides?" Maria asked sitting on a lavender colored beanbag. "Yes, my side or the Canadian's side" Hanabusa said. "I choose the Canadian's" Senri said sitting on a brown beanbag. "WHY?" Aido asked shouting. "Because I don't want to be on your side" Senri answered. "Me too" Rima said sitting on a midnight blue beanbag. "YOU TWO PICKED THE WRONG SIDE!" Hanabusa yelled stomping his foot. "Calm down!" Zero shouted sitting on a licorice colored beanbag. "DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ON THEIR SIDE!" Hanabusa yelled. "I'M ON NO ONE'S SIDE!" Zero yelled. "YEAH RIGHT!" Hanabusa yelled. "Why you little-" Zero started but his mouth was covered by Ichiru's hand. "Zero don't start a fight" Ichiru said sitting on a teal colored beanbag. "Fine…." Zero mumbled. "What about you Ichijo?" Hanabusa asked. Silence. "ICHIJO!" Hanabusa yelled. Takuma flinched and looked at Hanabusa. "What? I was getting to the good part of my manga" Takuma whined sitting on a green beanbag. "Which side are you on? Mine or the Canadians?" Hanabusa asked. "Neither. I think we could all be friends!" Takuma said happily. "ARE YOU MAD?" Hanabusa yelled. "MAKING FRIENDS WITH THE ENEMIES? SERIOUSLY?" "I agree with Takuma. We should try and become friends!" Yuki said sitting on a yellow beanbag. "Face it Hanabusa. Nobody wants to be on your side" Ruka said sitting on a pink beanbag. "YOU ALL DON'T SUPPORT ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY SO-CALLED FRIENDS!" Hanabusa yelled.

**(Back at the playground)**

Nikki and Miguel were still swinging. "I'm gonna beat you!" Nikki shouted swinging higher. "No I am" Miguel shouted swinging at the same pace Nikki was swinging. They were swinging higher and higher. Miguel looked down and screamed. "I'm so high, I'm so high! This is so scary! Okay, Nikki you win, you win!" Miguel shouted slowing down. "YES! I ALWAYS WIN!" Nikki yelled. "W-Whatever" Miguel said stopping the swing. Just then the bell rang. "Oh, recess is over. Come on Nikki let's get Terry." Miguel said walking to where the slides were. "Okay!" Nikki said stopping the swing, getting off, and ran to catch up with Miguel. Terry was running towards them. "I-I'm coming, I'm co-AH!" Terry shouted as she tripped over a slide and fell face first onto the sand. Miguel and Nikki started laughing. "Seriously Terry of all things you trip over a slide" Miguel laughed. "I-It's not funny!" Terry cried. "Here let us help you up" Nikki laughed as she and Miguel took both of Terry's arms and pulled her up. "Thanks" Terry said as she dusted off her uniform. "COME ON! WE GOTTA GO! BEFORE OUR CLASS LEAVES US!" Miguel yelled grabbing Nikki and Terry and dragging them to where the rest of their classmates stood.

When they all reached inside they didn't see their sensei around. "YES TEACHER'S GONE!" Nikki yelled. Miguel ran to his bag and in 2 minutes he came back with a can of juice in his hand. He opened it and took a sip. "I was so thirsty." Miguel said. Takuma was reading a book while he was walking to his desk. He walked right in front of Hanabusa who stuck out his leg and tripped him. Takuma fell and when he made impact with the floor he let go of the book and it went flying. It landed a few meters away from him right in Miguel's path. The book was a hardcover. Miguel stepped on it and slipped. He fell forward and landed on the ground. The can of juice he was holding flew out of his hand. It flew in the air and the juice spilled all over Ruka. Ruka screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'M ALL WET! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ruka yelled pointing at Miguel. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IT'S HIS FAULT!" Miguel yelled pointing at Takuma. Takuma, who was still on the ground, and pointing at Hanabusa, shouted "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! HE TRIPPED ME! AND MY ARM HURTS!" Hanabusa glared at Takuma saying "That's what you get for suggesting being friends with the Canadians!" "WELL ITS STILL MIGUEL'S FAULT BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THAT CAN IN THE CLASSROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Ruka yelled slapping Miguel.

Miguel turned back sporting a red mark on his cheek. He then scratched Ruka like a cat would. This prompted Ruka do the same thing Miguel was doing to her. So Miguel and Ruka were engaged in a cat fight. Everybody watch them. "Cat fight! MEOW!" Nikki said laughing. Terry tried to stop them fighting. "Miguel, don't do this. I thought you said you wouldn't fight anyone." Terry said. She then realized she was dangerously close to them. We're talking about a millimeter away…..so she got caught in the crossfire. She was hit by both Ruka and Miguel which prompted her to engage in the fight to protect herself. Now everybody was watching Miguel, Terry, and Ruka engaging in a cat fight. "Whoa, three-way cat fight! RRRRRRRRRR" Nikki laughed. Terry, who heard Nikki, ducked out of the fight and picked up the now empty can. She then chucked it at Nikki. It hit Nikki in the forehead and she fell backwards. She sat up and rubbed her forehead. "Owwwww…" Nikki groaned. Terry had the smallest hint of a smile…..until she was hit in the face by Ruka's hand. Terry fell onto the ground. She looked up with tears in her eyes and started to cry. "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Terry cried.

Mrs. Peach came back. "Hi everyone. Sorry I had a staff meeting and it went longer then I th-" she stopped stunned at what she was looking at. She saw Hanabusa smirking at Takuma, who was cradling his arm; Miguel and Ruka were in a cat fight, Terry was on the ground crying, Nikki was on the ground also, rubbing her forehead, and everyone else just staring. "What is going on here?" Mrs. Peach asked. Everyone turned to look at her. "Miguel threw juice at me!" Ruka yelled. "It was an accident! I tripped!" Miguel yelled. "Ruka let's get you cleaned up. Meanwhile the rest of you get out your math workbooks." Mrs. Peach said as she led Ruka to the washroom. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nikki and Miguel yelled. "Wait a minute we don't have math workbooks" Nikki said. "YES!" Miguel yelled. "Wait a second why are we the only ones here still?" he asked to see that everybody went back to their own seats even Terry. "I don't know. Well see ya!" Nikki said walking back to her desk. "See ya!" Miguel said as he went back to his desk.

5 minutes later Ruka came back with the sensei. She glared at Miguel as she passed him. Miguel glared right back. Ruka took her seat. "Okay, let's start" the sensei said. "Wait the transfer students don't have math workbooks." Hanabusa piped up. "Oh yes I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me Hanabusa" Mrs. Peach said as she picked up 3 books from her desk. She gave one to Terry, one to Nikki, and one to Miguel. Miguel shot a glare at Hanabusa. "Okay today we'll be working on addition and multiplication. Now I want you do to page 24, and 26 and after 15 minutes we'll take it up" Mrs. Peach said. Everyone started working.

**(15 minutes later)**

"Time's up. Let's take it up. We'll start with addition. First question is 10+10. What's the answer?" Mrs. Peach asked. 10 hands shot up in the air. "How about….Senri" Mrs. Peach pointed at Senri. "20…." Senri said in a bored tone. "That's right okay next problem is 15+15. Who will answer this one?" Mrs. Peach asked. Again only 10 hands shot up in the air. "Zero what's the answer?" Mrs. Peach asked. "30" Zero answered. "Correct! Okay 9+8" Once again only 10 hands shot up in the air. "How about…Terry" Mrs. Peach said. "Huh" Terry said as she turned to the teacher. "What's 9+8?" Mrs. Peach asked. "Oh, 17" Terry said. "Good. Next one is 25+25. How about Hanabusa?" Mrs. Peach said. "50" Hanabusa said confidently. "Correct" Mrs. Peach said. Hanabusa smiled triumphantly. "Okay you all seem to have addition down. Let's move on to multiplication. "Yuki, what's 3x1?" Mrs. Peach asked. "Um…It's 3 right? Or is it 4?" Yuki said. "The first answer is right Yuki. Nikki what's 12x12?" Mrs. Peach asked Nikki. "Oh sure give me the one with the 2-digit numbers" Nikki mumbled. "What?" Mrs. Peach asked. "Nothing, the answer is 144" Nikki answered. "Right! 10x10 Kaname what's the answer?" Mrs. Peach asked. "100" Kaname answered. "Right! Now what's-" Mrs. Peach was interrupted by the bell signaling for lunch. "Okay kids have a good lunch. I'm off to the staff room." Mrs. Peach said as she walked out the door.

Everybody got up and went to their bags and took out their lunchboxes. Yuki, Kaname, Zero, Ichiru, Maria, Rima, Senri, Takuma, Hanabusa, Ruka, and Akatsuki went over to a group of 4 desks and they all sat there and began chatting with each other. Nikki, Terry, and Miguel went to another group of 4 desks and sat down by themselves. "Maybe we should invite them to sit with us" Yuki whispered. "No! Why would you want to conform with the enemy?" Hanabusa whispered angrily. "Conform?" Maria asked. "Yes, conform!" Hanabusa whispered angrily. "Hey, guys come sit over here!" Takuma shouted in Nikki, Terry, and Miguel's direction. Nikki, Terry and Miguel turned to look at the other group of kids. "It's okay we won't bite!" Takuma said happily gesturing them to the table. Nikki, Terry, and Miguel looked at each other, got up and dragged their chairs to where the larger group was. Everyone (except Hanabusa) shifted over so Nikki, Terry, and Miguel could sit down in the group.

They took out their lunch containers. Nikki and Terry had rectangular containers and Miguel had a thermos. Nikki then took out a juice box and fork, Terry took out a juice box, a spoon, and a butter knife, and Miguel took out a juice can, and a spoon. The others stared at them. They opened there lunches and started eating. Miguel noticed that everyone was staring at them. "What? You never saw people eating before?" Miguel asked. "We've never seen Canadians eat before" Maria said. "We eat the same as you people!" Miguel said. "What's that Nikki and Terry are eating?" Yuki asked pointing at Nikki's and Terry's lunches. They both had chicken fingers and fries. "It's chicken fingers and fries." Nikki said. Yuki gasped. "You're eating the poor chicken's fingers!" she gasped again. "No, they're not actually chicken fingers. They're made from chicken." Terry explained. "Oh…." Yuki said. "Well what are you eating Miguel?" she asked. "Soup" he replied. Everyone then looked at Terry who was cutting a chicken finger with the knife and using the spoon to scoop it up and put it into her mouth. They then looked at Nikki who just stabbed a chicken finger and was biting it piece by piece. "Why are using a spoon? Why didn't you bring a fork? Like Nikki did" Akatsuki asked Terry. "Because I like doing it this way" she answered. "Okay…." Akatsuki said.

Miguel finished his soup and glanced over to Nikki who was beside him. He then reached out toward her lunch. Someone slapped his hand and he jerked it away. He turned to Zero, who was the one who slapped his hand. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Miguel yelled/whined. "YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE HER LUNCH LIKE THAT!" Zero yelled. "YES I CAN! SHE LETS ME!" Miguel yelled. "Is this true Nikki?" Zero asked her angrily. "What sorry I kinda spaced out there" Nikki said. "You're a liar!" Zero said to Miguel. "Give her a minute" Miguel replied. They all turned to Nikki. Nikki, who didn't notice them staring at her, ate one last chicken finger and a couple more fries. She then turned to Miguel, held out her container and asked "Do you want the rest?" Miguel nodded and took the container from her and ate the rest of her lunch. Nikki then took out some gummy bears, ate some and passed it to Miguel. Miguel ate the rest. "Why do you give your lunch to him?" Hanabusa asked pointing at Miguel. "Because I get full easily and sometimes he forgets his lunch at home" Nikki replied. **(A/N: It's true I get full easily. And no Miguel doesn't forget his lunch. He mostly buys it. And yes when I'm full I give him the rest of my lunch. That's almost every day.)** She then took out 10 small jelly doughnuts. Miguel reached for it and Nikki slapped his hand away. "I'm eating all of it"Nikki said. 6 jelly doughnuts after Nikki passed the remaining 4 jelly doughnuts to Miguel. Miguel smiled and happily ate them. "Wow" Senri and Rima said at the same time.

After everyone finished eating and putting away their lunch boxes they sat on the carpet. "What do we do now?" Terry asked. "We could play a hand game!" Nikki said. "What?" Kaname asked. "We could play Stella Ella Ola!" Nikki said happily. "What?" Kaname said again. "We could show you how to play" Terry said happily. "Okay, show us then" Kaname said. Nikki, Terry, and Miguel got into a circle. Nikki placed her right hand on top of Terry's left hand, and placed her left hand under Miguel right hand. Terry placed her right hand on top of Miguel's left hand. Nikki then started to sing and she slapped Miguel's left hand also. "Stella Ella olla quack, quack, quack say yes chico, chico, chico, clap, clap yes chico, chico, allo, allo, the toilet overflows so one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine….." Nikki sang. Miguel raised his hand and Terry pulled her hand away then slowly put it back and pulled her hand away. "TEN!" Nikki shouted as Miguel slapped Terry's hand. "Awwwwwwww…..I'm out" Terry said as she moved out of the circle. Nikki turned to face Miguel and put her hands together. Miguel put one of his hands to the side of her hands. Then he started clapping over her hands singing Stella Ella Ola. When he got to nine Nikki moved her hands away she slowly moved it back and before she knew it Miguel slapped her hands and shouted ten. "No fair" Nikki said.

"That's how the game is played. Do you want to play?" Terry asked. "Okay it seems fun." Yuki said as she crawled closer to them. Everyone formed a circle and placed their hands like what Nikki, Terry, and Miguel did. "Ready?" Miguel asked. "Yes" they all responded. "K, Nikki start" Miguel said. "Okay, Stella Ella Ola quack, quack, quack say yes chico, chico, chico, clap, clap yes chico, chico, allo, allo the toilet overflows so one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…" Nikki said. Everyone looked Miguel who had to slap the hand of the person next to him. Which was Hanabusa. They both looked at each other and glared at each other. Hanabusa moved his hand while Miguel didn't move. Hanabusa moved his hand back and then pulled away. Miguel still didn't move. Hanabusa smirked as he moved his hand back and smiled triumphantly. Miguel used this to his advantage and slapped Hanabusa's hand. Hanabusa held his hand to his chest and glared at Miguel. "You're out" Miguel smirked at Hanabusa. He glared, grumbled, and moved out of the circle. They played 11 more times until there were only two people left. Miguel and Kaname. They reached to nine and Miguel smirked. _"I'm so gonna win"_ he thought. Kaname just left his hand on top of Miguel's hand. _"Correction I am so going to win"_ Kaname thought. Miguel raised his hand and slapped Kaname's hand. Or so he thought. Before Miguel's hand was halfway to Kaname's hand Kaname moved his hand at lightning speed. "NOOOOOOO! WHY?" Miguel shouted. Kaname just smiled lightly. "Good job onii-san!" Yuki said happily as she ran up to hug her brother. "Thank you Yuki" Kaname said returning the hug. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. They all returned to their seats to wait for Mrs. Peach. Mrs. Peach came in after 5 minutes.

"Hello again everyone. I hope you had a good lunch. I know I did. Next we will be doing gym" Mrs. Peach said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nikki, Terry, and Miguel shouted. "What's wrong?" Mrs. Peach asked. "Gym is horrible! I won't do it!" Miguel shouted. "Me neither" Nikki shouted. "I don't wanna either" Terry said. "Gym is not horrible" Mrs. Peach said. "Yes it is!" Miguel shouted. "Come on you all have to change for gym. Nikki, Terry, Miguel you'll have to-" Mrs. Peach said before she was interrupted by Nikki. "We have to sit out because we don't have the gym uniform" Nikki said. "No I was saying you guys will have to do gym in your uniform. Try not to damage your uniforms" Mrs. Peach said as she walked to the door. Nikki, Terry, and Miguel groaned as they got up and followed everyone else to the gymnasium.

When they entered they were surprised at how big the gymnasium was. "Wow this gym is big!" Terry said in awe as she looked around. The gym was a peach color and In the shape of a square-ish-rectangular-ish. "We'll do warm-ups first. Okay 20 jumping jacks. Ready, go" she said as she started doing jumping jacks. Everyone else followed. Terry was doing her jumping jacks but didn't raise her hands all the way over her head. Miguel and Nikki were doing every other one. _"Good thing her back is to us"_ Miguel thought. "Okay now push-ups" Mrs. Peach said as she sat on the ground. "Noooo" Nikki and Miguel said. Terry just shook her head and mumbled something like "I don't wanna do this" They went on the floor and tried to do push-ups but they couldn't raise themselves off the floor. They heard Hanabusa snicker. Miguel glared at Hanabusa. ""Next we'll do arm stretches" Mrs. Peach said as she stretched her arm over her body. They did the same. After a couple minutes they were all standing around. "Okay we are going to go outside and run 10 laps on the track" "WHAT?" Miguel yelled. "WE NEVER DID THAT MUCH LAPS WHEN WE WERE IN SCHOOL IN CANADA!" "Well you're in Japan now" Zero said. "SHUT UP!" Miguel yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU!" Zero yelled back. "Boys don't fight or you will do 10 extra laps." Mrs. Peach said. That made Miguel and Zero shut up. "Let's go outside" Mrs. Peach said leading the way to the side door.

They reached the oval track and it was big. "HOLY FUDGE NUGGETS!" Miguel yelled. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? Mommy says I'm not allowed to swear" Miguel said. "Oh…." Everyone said. "Okay everyone start running, we only have 30 more minutes." Mrs. Peach said. "Hai" everyone said. They all began running. Nikki, Terry, and Miguel were behind everyone else. "How are they running so fast?" Terry asked. "I don't know" Miguel answered. "Let's catch up with them" he said as he began running faster. Terry started running a bit faster but Nikki was stumbling and tripping all over the place. "I hate running. I'm so horrible at it" Nikki thought as she tripped and fell to the ground. She had tears in her eyes and she stood up again. She began running again but stopped every 2 minutes to catch her breath. 10 minutes later everyone was on their 10th lap. "YES I FINISHED FIRST!" Hanabusa yelled triumphantly. "Who cares" Zero said appearing behind him. "You're just jealous" Hanabusa said. "No I am not!" Zero shouted angrily. "Are too" Hanabusa said in a sing-song voice. "No I'm not and you're going to die" Zero said angrily as he grabbed Aido by the front of his shirt. "Don't fight you two" Kaname said walking up to them. "Yes, Kaname-sama" Hanabusa said. "Oh you think you can tell me what to do?" Zero asked letting go of Hanabusa to glare at Kaname. "Well you're not supposed to fight and you're doing just that. Maybe I should've just let you get in trouble." Kaname said. "You want to fight Kuran" Zero said angrily. "I'll enjoy watching you on the ground screaming in pain" Kaname said as he stepped closer to Zero. "Stop it both of you!" Yuki shouted appearing in between them and pushing them away from each other.

Kaname and Zero both mumbled a fine and turned away from each other. The rest of the gang caught up with them. Now they were waiting for the last three students to arrive. "What's taking them so long?" Senri asked in a bored tone. "They're so slow" Rima said in an equally bored tone. "I'm starting to think that Canadian schools don't have P.E" Ruka said. Miguel ran towards them panting. "Finally…..I'm never doing that ever again" he said panting. "Well you'll have to" Ruka said. Miguel glared at Ruka. Terry caught up with them. "I'm so tired" she panted. "What's taking your friend so long?" Kaname asked. "She's not good at running…..at all" Terry answered. "I'm…..coming….." Nikki shouted while panting. She ran to them but tripped and knocked Terry over. Terry knocked Miguel over. It was a domino effect. "OW!" Hanabusa yelled. "Nikki this is your entire fault!" "Hey at least I don't have a big ego with a big head to match!" Nikki yelled. "WHAT?" Hanabusa yelled. Miguel was on top of Akatsuki. "Your hair smells like strawberries" Miguel said happily into Akatsuki's ear while sniffing his hair. Akatsuki just blushed. "Yay strawberries!" Miguel said happily. That just made Akatsuki's blush darken. Everybody got off of each other while Miguel remained on Akatsuki still smelling his hair. "Uh…You can get off now" Akatsuki said still blushing a little. "Oh….S-Sorry" Miguel said as he got off of Akatsuki.

"Is everyone alright?" Mrs. Peach asked. "Yes" was the reply. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make all of you fall…..which by the way was impressive." Nikki said running to them. She tripped over a rock and accidentally pushed Takuma face first into the ground. "Oh my gosh are you okay Takuma?" Nikki shouted. Takuma raised his head. Blood was pouring from his nose and he was also crying. "It hurts" Takuma cried/whined. "Nikki why'd you push him?" Hanabusa asked smirking. "Wha?" Nikki asked. Takuma turned to look at her. "Nikki, why would you push me?" Takuma asked still crying. "I-I didn't mean to! I-I tripped!" Nikki stuttered. "Yeah right! You have been rude the whole entire day you were here!" Hanabusa said. "No, I haven't been rude! You're the rude one! You're trying to boycott us!" Nikki shouted. "No I'm not!" Hanabusa said. "You've been rude to us all day!" Nikki shouted. "Well, at least I didn't cause someone's nose to bleed" Hanabusa said. "I didn't! It was the rock's fault! Because I tripped over it!" Nikki said. Takuma just cried louder while blood was still gushing from his nose. "Mrs. Peach Takuma's nose is bleeding!" Ruka shouted. Mrs. Peach appeared in front of Takuma. "Oh my! What happened?" Mrs. Peach said worriedly. "Nikki pushed him and he fell" Hanabusa said. "No I didn't!" Nikki yelled. "Nikki don't push people!" Mrs. Peach said looking at her. "Why do you not believe me! I didn't push him! I tripped and knocked into him! It was an accident!" Nikki shouted. "Come on sweetie let's clean you up. Kaname I want you to lead everyone to the change rooms and then the classroom" Mrs. Peach said leading Takuma away. "Yes, Mrs. Peach" Kaname said. Nikki turned to Hanabusa and glared at him. "You are gonna pay" she said. "Oh yeah how?" Hanabusa asked. "I don't know yet" Nikki said. "Come on everyone let's go" Kaname said leading the way. Everybody else followed. Nikki just stood there and looked like she was about to break down and cry. "Nikki, don't be so sad" Terry said coming up behind her. "Nobody believes me. Not Mrs. Peach or Takuma. I didn't push him on purpose." Nikki said. "Maybe if you explain to him what happened he'll believe you" Terry said. "Yeah maybe your right. Alright I'll try again in class" Nikki said raising her fist in the air. "Come on you two we have to go" Miguel said coming back for them, grabbing their hands and pulling them back to the building.

**(15 minutes later)**

They were all back in the classroom except Takuma and Mrs. Peach. "Must've been a pretty bad nosebleed if they aren't back yet" Rima said. "All Nikki's fault" Hanabusa mumbled. Just then a block connected with Hanabusa's head. Hanabusa clutched his head and turned around to see Nikki glaring at him. "See she hurt me! She's trying to destroy us!" Hanabusa shouted. "Are you ready to die?" Nikki asked walking to Hanabusa. Yuki came out of nowhere and blocked her path. "Move!" Nikki said. "No, no fighting! You will hurt him it's not nice!" Yuki shouted. "Says you! He's blaming me for something I didn't mean to do. The incident with Takuma's nose. Not the incident with me throwing a block at his head cuz I meant to do it" Nikki said. Nikki tried to sidestep Yuki but Yuki blocked her path again. Nikki tried again but this time she spun too much and knocked into Yuki. They both fell to the ground. "Ow!" Yuki cried. "YUKI!" Kaname yelled as he ran towards Yuki. "Are you alright Yuki?" Kaname asked in a worried tone. "Yeah" Yuki said sitting up. Kaname looked at Nikki who was on the ground. "What is wrong with you?" Kaname shouted at Nikki. "I just lost my surroundings and fell by accident! You're acting like I did that on purpose she was blocking my way!" Nikki said. Kaname just glared at her while helping Yuki up. Nikki just rolled her eyes and got up. "You guys are causing trouble" Ichiru said.

Just then Mrs. Peach came back in the classroom holding Takuma's hand. Takuma had a small white bandage across his nose. "Hello everyone we're back! Take your seats now!" Mrs. Peach said happily. Everyone went back to their seats. Mrs. Peach walked over to Takuma's desk to let him sit down. Takuma whispered a thank you and moved his chair up forward a bit to his desk. "Hey I didn't mean to push you. I tripped over a rock and bumped into you by accident. Please forgive me" Nikki pleaded. Takuma just remained silent. _"Oh so you take Hanabusa's word now. That stupid Hanabusa. I will definitely get revenge on him" _Nikki thought angrily. "Okay class now the last thing we will do before free time is art. Now you will paint a picture of whatever you want. The paper and paint supplies are in the cabinet" Mrs. Peach said. Miguel and Terry were the first ones to the cabinet. They yanked it open and grabbed a piece of paper and paints, and paintbrushes and ran back to their desks. Everyone looked at them with blank faces. "They really love art" Nikki explained. The whole class nodded. In about 5 minutes everyone was at their desks with paper, paints, paintbrushes, and water. "Takuma, why won't you talk to me?" Nikki asked. Takuma just remained silent. "You must've really hurt his feelings." Senri said. "Huh?" Nikki asked. "He gets like that when his feelings are hurt really badly." Rima said. "But I didn't mean to push him. I tripped over a rock. Why won't anybody believe me?" Nikki said frustrated as she got up and left. Miguel and Terry were sitting beside each other painting. "What are you painting Miguel?" Terry asked. "I'm painting Mr. Wolves! What about you Terry?" Miguel asked happily. "I'm painting Mr. Fuzzy!" Terry giggled. Yuki walked past them taking a glance at their paintings. "Wow your paintings are really good! Come look at their paintings everyone!" Yuki said happily. Soon everyone gathered around Miguel and Terry gasping in awe at their paintings. "WOW!" Maria and Ichiru gasped. "Yeah they're good at art" Nikki said happily. "Really?" Akatsuki asked. "Yup" Nikki said. "What are you good at?" Zero asked Nikki. "Oh, I'm not good at anything" Nikki said. "Yes you are she's good at-" Miguel started but was interrupted by Nikki's hand covering his mouth. "Shhhhhhh" Nikki whispered. "But Nikki your good at-" Terry started but Nikki's other hand covered her mouth. "Shhhhhhh" Nikki said again. Miguel and Terry moved Nikki's hands from their mouths. "Why don't you want them to know about your talent? You're really good at it" Terry said. "I want it to be a surprise" Nikki whispered to them.

When Nikki straightened up again she found she was the only one around Terry and Miguel. "Where'd everyone go?" Nikki asked. "They are at their desks" Miguel said. "Oh…." Nikki said. Hanabusa walked up to them. "You guys keep trying to show off. No one's going to like you that way" Hanabusa said. Miguel and Terry stopped painting and looked at each other. "What if something were to happen to your paintings like…..this!" Hanabusa said throwing water and paint onto they're paintings. "Our paintings!" Terry and Miguel cried. They both looked at Hanabusa and began to cry. Very loud. Hanabusa just smirked. Just then someone tapped Hanabusa's shoulder. He turned around and was splattered in the face by blue paint. Hanabusa staggered back a couple steps and wiped some of the blue paint off his face. He saw Nikki holding a tube of blue paint. "What? Why did you do that?" Hanabusa shouted. "You destroyed my friend's paintings and made them cry. This was my revenge for that and for saying that I pushed Takuma on purpose." Nikki said angrily. "Oh yeah well this is payback for spraying me in the face with blue paint!" Hanabusa said angrily as he grabbed a tube of red paint and squeezed it. Nikki ducked just as it was about to hit her and it hit Zero on the back of his head instead. Zero whirled around and glared at Nikki and Hanabusa. "WHO DID THAT?" Zero yelled. "Hanabusa did it!" Nikki shouted pointing at Hanabusa. "What, no I didn't!" Hanabusa shouted. "But you're holding a tube of red paint" Nikki said. "Which means you must have done it" Zero said angrily grabbing a tube of yellow paint. He squeezed it but he missed Hanabusa and it hit Ruka. Ruka turned to glare at Zero and grabbed a pink tube. She squirted it but it hit Yuki. Yuki who was carrying a bunch of paint tubes got the paint straight in her face which caused her to drop all the paint tubes and slip on one. She fell and landed on some paint tubes which caused paint to go everywhere.

Everyone got sprayed with paint. Miguel got up grabbed a paintbrush with green paint on it and flung it at Ruka. Ruka ducked and it hit Takuma…..in the nose which caused it to bleed a little. Takuma grabbed a paintbrush with orange paint on it and attempted to throw it at Miguel which hit Nikki instead. "Oh so you wanted to hit me just cuz I ACCIDENTALLY caused your nose to bleed!" Nikki shouted grabbing a paint brush. "Now children don't throw paint at each other. The floor and the walls are covered in paint. We must clean this mess up!" Mrs. Peach shouted. Nikki dunked the paintbrush in purple paint and threw it at Takuma. He sidestepped to avoid the paintbrush and it hit Rima. Rima threw a tube of black paint but it hit Akatsuki. Akatsuki got a tube of white paint and threw it at Rima but it hit Maria. "HEY!" Maria shouted. Maria had two tubes of paint in her hands and angrily threw them in Akatsuki's direction. One of them hit Senri in the face. Nikki jumped onto a desk and yelled "PAINT WAR!"

Everyone started throwing paint at each other. Miguel and Hanabusa were wrestling each other in the paint. Terry was hiding under desks hoping that she wouldn't get hit with paint again. 10 minutes passed and the war was still raging on. Nikki opened the cabinet and got out a big tub of red paint. She opened it and smiled evilly. _"They're in for a surprise!"_ Nikki thought as she struggled to lift the tub. Kaname and Zero were throwing yellow and blue paint at each other. Nikki was waddling like a penguin holding the open tub of red paint. Kaname squirted yellow paint at Zero but he missed and hit Nikki in the face. "Ah, I've been hit!" Nikki shouted staggering a bit. She then slipped on a paint covered-book and fell to the ground while the tub of red paint flew from her hands. Half of the red paint fell on Ichiru and Maria who were throwing paint at each other just for fun. The tub still flew across the room and fell onto a man's head. Everyone stopped to stare at the man who now had a tub on his head. The man removed the tub off his head and everybody knew who he was. _"Headmaster Cross….."_ everyone thought.

Now Headmaster Cross was rarely seen angry. But the kids could clearly see that he was about to explode. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Cross yelled. No reply. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THIS CLASSROOM! IT'S ALL COVERED IN PAINT! YOU ALL WILL CLEAN THIS UP AND STAY INSIDE DURING RECESS TOMMOROW! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Cross yelled. 'Yes, headmaster Cross" the class said in unison. "Very well" Cross said as he left the room. "I am very disappointed in all of you. You heard the headmaster. You will all have to clean all this mess up. Well the parts you can reach. And you'll do it during your one hour of free time before the day is over" Mrs. Peach said disappointingly. "Yes, Mrs. Peach" the class said as they went to get sponges and napkins.

"It's all Nikki's fault" Ichiru muttered. "Hey, it's Hanabusa's fault. He messed up Terry and Miguel's paintings" Nikki whispered angrily. "Well now we have to clean up because of what we all did. We won't have our one hour of free time." Maria said sadly. "It's their entire fault" Hanabusa said sadly pointing at Nikki, Miguel, and Terry. "If they hadn't of come then this wouldn't have happened. "Why are you blaming us? Nikki is right you've been rude to us all day" Miguel shouted. "You guys are a jinx. You guys should have never come here" Zero said. "B-B-But we're not a jinx" Terry cried. "I agree with Kiryu which is a onetime thing only" Kaname said. "I agree with Kaname. Bad stuff has happened ever since you guys got here like Takuma's nosebleed, and us having to clean up all the paint after the fight" Ruka said. "I'm starting to have doubts about you guys" Yuki said. "Just don't come into contact with any of us" Kaname said. Nikki looked at Takuma who was looking at the ground. "W-WE NEVER EVEN WANTED TO COME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU PEOPLE ARE JUST SO UPTIGHT AND RUDE! NO WONDER WHY YOU GUYS HIDE WHEN IT'S RECESS! NO ONE LIKES YOU GUYS!" Miguel yelled angrily. Everyone else glared at Miguel, Nikki, and Terry. They then turned around and walked back into the classroom leaving Miguel, Nikki, and Terry alone.

**(1 hour later)**

Everybody collapsed in their seats. "That was tiring" Maria said. "I know" Senri said. Miguel, Nikki ,and Terry then moved to the ground, holding they're stuffed animals and huddled in a small circle blocking out everyone else. Everybody else rolled their eyes. "Well, you guys successfully cleaned up. Unfortunately you won't have any free time for the rest of the week because of your behavior. It's time to go home now. Get your stuff and wait for your parents to come get you" Mrs. Peach said. Everyone got up to collect their things and stood in a line at the door. The bell rang. Miguel, Nikki, and Terry stood a distance away from the line talking amongst themselves. "I hate this stupid school!" Miguel said. "Me too" Nikki said. "Me three" Terry said. "Why do you hate this school Terry?" Nikki asked. "Because our classmates are mean and one of them destroyed my painting" Terry cried. "Why does she always have to cry?" Hanabusa said annoyed. "Well, she's younger than us" Zero said. Hanabusa turned to stare at Zero. "What? They're younger than us. It's a fact!" Zero said.

Just then the three women from the morning came through the door. "Miguel, Nikki, and Terry your mommys are here" Mrs. Peach said. She then moved to the women and told them about the paint incident. After she explained the incident to them the women motioned for their kids to come to them. Miguel, Nikki, and Terry saw everyone looking at them. They started crying and ran into their mommys arms. Their moms were very confused. "Okay we'll be leaving now" Terry's mommy said. "Why don't you guys say bye to your classmates" she smiled. No reply. "Let's just go" Miguel mumbled. "Okay, well thank you for allowing our kids to enter this class" Miguel's mommy said. "Yes, we are very grateful" Nikki's mommy said. "You're welcome" Mrs. Peach said. Miguel, Nikki, and Terry held their mommys hands and left the classroom. When they got outside the moms stopped. "What is wrong with you guys? You seem down" Terry's mom said. "And why are you guys crying?" Nikki's mom asked. Miguel, Nikki, and Terry looked up at their mommys with tears streaming down their faces and shouted

"WE WANNA GO HOME! TO CANADA!"

* * *

**THERE CHAPTER 1 FULLY COMPLETE! HOPED YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**


End file.
